The invention relates to operation of a system such as a computer.
In systems such as computers, an operating environment is defined in which software may be run. Conventionally, an operating environment may be provided by an operating system, such as the Windows(copyright) operating system by Microsoft Corporation. An operating system may be software that controls execution of programs and that provides certain support services such as scheduling, input/output control, compilation, data management, and other services.
When a system starts up, a startup routine such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) routine performs certain tasks to boot the system. Near the end of the startup process, the operating system typically is booted. Because of the various services that an operating system typically provides, the time needed to boot and load the operating system may be relatively long. When a user wants to access information stored in a system, the system is turned on (if originally off) and the operating system is loaded so that the appropriate application program or programs may be started to view or update the information. For example, the information may include a calendar or some other list. To access such information, a calendar or other information management application program is run. Having to wait for the operating system to boot and the application to start after a system is turned on delays access to the desired information.
A need thus exists for a technique and apparatus that provides quicker access to desired information and features of a system.
In general, according to one embodiment, a method of operating a system includes receiving an indication of whether to provide a predefined operating environment in the system and running a routine outside the predefined operating environment if the predefined operating environment is not to be provided. Under control of the routine, requests to access information contained in a storage medium in the system may be received.
Other features and embodiments will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.